fight to the death
by redheartsandblackcrosses
Summary: I'm rubbish at summaries but take a look and tell me what you think.


One night I went out for a walk it was a blood red moon; the dark clouds filled the night sky. The moon gently shone through the clouds.

I started to get hungry, my white pale hands started to shake my blue eyes turned red with pain and my stomach felt like it had been hit with a bulldozer. I started to walk towards a long dark alleyway, I saw a boy with short brown hair and geeky glasses. He was heading to the same alleyway as I was so I followed him in. He's not normally my type but I didn't have time to be picky. After a few seconds I think he started to hear me because he started to get faster. His heart started to pound in his chest and his feet were getting heavier. My ears tuned in to the sound of his little young racing heart, I was starting to get excited. I jumped up on to the old dusty roof tops of the building that was next to the alleyway. I ran across all the houses and jumped down out of the alleyway on the other side. I could hear the boy coming. I got a pointed bit of wood from a pile of rubbish near me; I closed my eyes, stabbed my leg, let out a big scream and started to cry. I looked at the exit of the alleyway, the young boy was still running but not for the reason I was thinking.

"Are you ok?" he yelled running up to me

"I am fine I just slipped on the pile over there"

"You have to be careful round these parts look give me your arm"

"Why?"

"Trust me I'm going to help you" I put my arm round his neck my eyes were still red and my hands still shaking. I put my right hand on his neck and put my head the other side. He hugged me tight to try and stop me crying. I opened my mouth his eyes widened to the sight of my two sharp pointed teeth, I bit into the boy's neck as hard as I could but I could hear some sirens in the background.

"Lucky I called the cops isn't it" I threw him on the floor and once again jumped onto the roof tops. A cop car parked next to the boy

"Oh no it's the vampire" the woman said he got her phone and dialled a number "it's the vampire again I need back up…..Ok see you in 5" she walked up to him

"Can…. you help meee I c cant m ove" his voice was quiet and faint warm red blood was dripping down his pail neck. The cop took her scarf of folded it in half and put it on the cut to try and slow the bleeding

"What is your name?" she said

"I I I'm Michal"

"I'm Jo nice to meet you" the boy's breath was weak and his heart rate slow I could barely here it even with my vampire hearing. "Look at me ok, you will be fine my men are coming" Michal nodded the sound of 3 police cars, the faint sound of the SWAT team and an ambulance racing towards us filled the air. The ambulance got to him first, took him of the cop and put him in the ambulance. Soon after the cop cars arrived. The chief stepped out of her car

"Another vampire attack by looks of things" she said as she walked up to the spot where the boy was laying,

"Yes miss it didn't kill the boy but it done a lot of damage "

"I see where are they taking him?"

"He is going to Guilford county hospital" the sirens of the ambulance and the cop cars got quieter as the ambulance turned the corner and exited the road. I raced across the roof tops and leaped onto the roof of the ambulance. It was cold and hard and to make matters worse it started to hail. About 1 hour later we got to the hospital it was huge and the hail was stopping. The back doors of the ambulance opened and they brought the boy out. One of the men was holding cloth over the bite. My mouth started watering I could still taste his blood in my mouth, I licked my lips. My eyes just turned back to their normal blue. As they walked thought the door I creped down of the roof and followed them inside.

"3…2…1 lift" the doctor said as they put him on the hospital bed. Out of know where there was a ringing it sounded like a phone, all the humans went out of the room. I was almost at the door.

"Hello may I help you little girl" I started to fake cry

"Please help me I've lost my mum, I can't find her anywhere"

"Don't worry, I'll help you, let's have a look she can't be far"

"I think I sprained my ankle" I lied

"Come here" she said as she picked me up. I put my arms round her neck and bit into her it. She went to scream so I put my hand over her mouth so no one could he her. My mouth was not dripping with warm red wet blood. I walked up to the boy's room I saw him lying on the bed tied up with rope. I untied him and lent over him

"Hello Michel" I said

"What do you want" he said

"Well your transformation was quick"

"Yeah quick but not painless"

"I know I could hear you" he stood up and walked up to the window

"Day's coming"

"I know it I, Michel"

"Yes" he turned to face me looking out the window

"Can you give me something sharp?"

"WHAT!"

"It's important"

"Ok" he said as he walked up to the bed, I heard a loud crack. He walked up to me and handed me a piece of wood, it looked like a bit of the head board. I put the sharp part to my cold skin that has stopped shaking and slit my wrist, the second I did Michel backed away from me.

"Don't worry it won't hurt"

"But I will be a slave"

"Not a slave, just a servant"

"I won't do it" he grabbed the wood from my hand and staked himself in the hart. As I saw him turn to dust I got angry then I heard a car pull up in the cap park. I stepped out of the window and grabbed hold of the brick wall. I saw a man with short black hair and a smart suit, And a little boy sitting in a wheelchair with short brown hair, Joggers a Gray shirtsleeve T-shirt and brown eyes. They both headed towards the door I jumped down behind them

"Hello" I said

"Hay there "the man said

"Dad we need to go "the boy said to his dad

"Yes your right were late, I am so sorry but we need to go"

"OK bye" the boy smiled at me and the dad pushed the chair through the huge double doors. I started walking away from the hospital, I could hear someone coming. A car pulled up to the hospital. a woman got out of the car she had long brown wavy hair and a studded leather jacket A police officer walked out to meet the woman.

"Hay" the woman said it a stern voice

"Hello" the police officer replied

"Names Faith you called"

"Yes I'm Jo the head of police here in Sunnydale, let's go to my office"

"I'll drive" they got in her car. I fallowed them it took 10 minutes but we got the Jo's office, the car door opened and the second it did I leaped onto the wall of the office. When they went inside I lost sight of them. I could here talking on the 10 floor. I crawled up to take a look and I saw a girl with Jo and faith. The girl looked no older then I was when I got turned

"This is willow" faith said

"Hi" willow replied

"Are u a slayer as well?"

"As well?" I asked myself. I started to lose my balance, my hand slipped and faith heard a brick fall of the building. She peaked her head out the window; my foot was almost touching the top of her head. I don't know how but i think she saw me because she grabbed my leg and pulled me into the room. I landed on the wooden floor with a thud my head started to hurt blood started coming out my nose, ears mouth and the top of my head.

"Invite her in" faith demanded

"What" Jo said in surprise

"Now she's no good to us dead" I started shaking worse than before.

"Fine you can come in vampire." I lost so much blood I felt faint and staving all I wanted is a snack.

"So you're the vampire that's been causing the counsel so much trouble." I said

"Hay, nice to see you again how's your watcher, is she still alive?"

"Get me rope now" she said. Willow handed her three pieces rope and she tied them round my neck. She gave one to willow and one to Jo

"Spread out" she said. I went for willows neck I almost reached her but faith pull her rope witch pulled me away.

"So why did u come to this country?" faith asked

"None of your business" I replied, I looked at willow she smiled at me.

"Just kill the vampire already" she said

"I have a name you know"

"Like I give a shit" faith shock her head and in that split second I graded all 3 pieces of rope pulled it out there hands and jumped out the window and into the sewers. I was so hungry I could barely walk. I was swaying side to side as I was walking. I could smell a lot of human blood I started fallowing my nose like a dog dose. It lead me to a man he looked around 20-29 I knew he wouldn't take me serious in my kid form so I made myself look older. My head started to hurt my hands began to shake even more and my eyes turned red. I closed my eyes I slowly got taller, my arms got longer, my hare went black and down to my knees. By the time I was finished I was in my adult form, I was the same age as the man was lying in front of me.

"Hello" I said to the men "are you alright"

"Please, please help me I can't move" I walk up to the man and kneeled down.

4


End file.
